


Secret Recruitment

by FleuretteFfoulkes



Series: At a Call from the Chief—At the Cry of the Wretched [1]
Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Gen, Recruitment, Secret Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleuretteFfoulkes/pseuds/FleuretteFfoulkes
Summary: Recruitment to the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel is all very clandestine, since nobody even knows who's in it. When Jeremiah Wallescourt is invited to a secret meeting at Blakeney Manor, he wonders if that might be what it's about—even though Percy Blakeney is one person he's quite certainisn'tthe Scarlet Pimpernel.
Relationships: Percy Blakeney & The League
Series: At a Call from the Chief—At the Cry of the Wretched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062887
Kudos: 4
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Secret Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Weekly's challenge #070 - Networking.

Jeremiah Wallescourt trotted his horse quickly up to the front of Blakeney Manor. A groom was waiting at the base of the steps, and Jeremiah tossed the reins to the man with a nod of thanks.

Rather than a butler or maid, Percy's own confidential valet, Frank, met Jeremiah at the door. "Sir Percy and his other guests are in his study," Frank said, leading the way down a corridor.

Jeremiah followed him silently, frowning in thought as he went. Percy's message had been so mysterious, and at the time Jeremiah had thought it a lark. But what if it wasn't? What if—perhaps it was foolish to imagine, but what if that secret hero, the Scarlet Pimpernel, who had only saved three Parisian aristocrats from the jaws of death but already was vaunted all over London in whispered musings and stealthy tête-à-têtes—what if the Scarlet Pimpernel thought Jeremiah worthy of joining his band?

There could be nobody less suspected of having connections to the Scarlet Pimpernel than could the rich half-witted Sir Percy Blakeney, which might be exactly what the Pimpernel was banking upon. Perhaps the Pimpernel had convinced him to allow them to hold meetings at his house—or perhaps one of his own acquaintances was even the Pimpernel. Andrew Ffoulkes, perhaps. Andrew wasn't nearly as dull-witted as Percy; Jeremiah wasn't sure if he was brilliant enough to snatch people from the steps of the guillotine itself, but obviously _somebody_ was, and Andrew seemed as likely a suspect as any.

Frank reached the door of what must be Percy's study. He held the door open with a bow, and Jeremiah walked through. Percy was there, seated at a large oaken desk. Three straight-backed wooden chairs were arrayed on the other side of the desk; in two of them sat Andrew Ffoulkes and Tony Hastings.

"Chocolate torte?" Percy offered, in that lazy drawl of his, holding up a dish from the side of the desk. "Or there's pie down in the kitchens, I could have Frank bring some up if you'd rather."

"No thank you," Jeremiah said. He looked at Andrew for a moment, and then at Tony (who, come to think of it, was also intelligent and rich and well-connected enough to possibly be the Scarlet Pimpernel). Neither of them noticed his gaze, so focused were they on Percy. Jeremiah sat down in the chair between them and tugged at his shirt cuffs. "Why did you ask me here today?"

"It's all very confidential, as I mentioned in my note," Percy said, serving himself a slice of torte. "Andrew and Tony tell me you know how to keep a secret."

"I've never revealed any of our school hijinks to anyone," Jeremiah said. "But I can keep larger secrets than those, if asked to."

"Then swear," Percy said, and suddenly his voice was not lazy at all. He stood up and leaned both hands on the table, and as he towered over the three seated men, Jeremiah thought he looked like a Greek god out of legend. "Swear that you will reveal to no one—not even your wife, or your mother, or your best friend, or the Prince—what you hear in this room."

Jeremiah nodded, and clasped his hands together very tightly in his lap. This had to be about the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel. All of his musings were suddenly brought to reality, and all Jeremiah could think of was to wonder whether he was brave enough. Could he sneak up to the guillotine and save innocents amid a crowd gone mad with blood-lust? The greatest risk he'd taken up to this point in his life was only the time that he and Tony had stolen a sign from the butcher nearest their school and relocated it to the school fountain. "I swear," Jeremiah said, and his voice came out quieter than he wished. He cleared his throat. "I swear, by my honor, that I will speak of it to no one."

"Of course it's all rather a challenge to find people when we don't want to let anyone in on our secrets unless we absolutely must," Percy said, resuming his seat. His eyes held an inner fire, and Jeremiah wondered why he had ever thought this man stupid. For all that people called Lady Blakeney the finest actress in Europe, Jeremiah realized that her husband might be a greater actor even than she, and that the Scarlet Pimpernel was the one person in this room whom he had failed to suspect. "But Tony and Andrew vouch for you, and I'd trust them with my life. Already have, more than once, as it happens."

Jeremiah nodded, his hands still clenched tightly together. Mary would miss him terribly, if he started traveling frequently to France. Their little family was due to gain a third member in September, and he might have to miss that too. But he had heard the horror in Mary's voice when they discussed the deaths in France, and he felt certain that she would not disapprove of this choice if she knew why he was making it. And perhaps he might be able to tell her someday.

"You've heard of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel?" Percy asked, just as Jeremiah had expected.

Jeremiah nodded. "I have. But until just a moment ago, all my ideas as to the Scarlet Pimpernel's identity were very far off the mark. Congratulations; you've done a very good job keeping your secret."

The corner of Percy's mouth curled up. "Thank you. If you join my band, you too may have to be thought a fool or a coward over letting anyone guess your true motivations."

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice," Jeremiah said. "After all, you're not asking us to do anything you wouldn't do yourself."

"Then swear," Percy said, and Jeremiah felt tears prickling his eyes, that these brave men would trust him so. He only hoped he could be as brave as them.


End file.
